


Evil revenge

by Milady_Silvia



Series: The witch [4]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Malefica ha un nuovo terribile alleato.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Disney. Frollo e Malefica. "Deliranti fiamme notturne".- Spiaggia/Falò (PRIMO PACCHETTO).





	Evil revenge

Evil revenge

 

La luce della luna illuminava la spiaggia e le figure che puntellavano la sabbia argentea.

Malefica era intenta ad accarezzare la testa del suo corvo, con gli occhi sottili e le labbra piegate in una smorfia.

"Così i demoni ti hanno richiamato a me da un mondo vicino" disse. Guardando le sue creature danzare frenetiche intorno ad un alto falò di fiamme viola.

"Io sono un uomo di chiesa, ma una bellezza peccaminosa mi ha condotto ad un'eterna dannazione" spiegò Frollo.

< La vedo danzare tra queste fiamme notturne ed il delirio prende nuovamente possesso di me >.

"Avremo la nostra vendetta. Distruggi la mia piccola 'aurora', dalle labbra rosse come rosa e il grano tra i capelli; ed io ti aiuterò a consumare colei che ti condannò" giurò Malefica.


End file.
